1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to microwave utensils, and is concerned more particularly with a microwave utensil having illuminating means for enhancing attractiveness of the utensil.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A microwave oven generally comprises a resonant cavity wherein microwave energy is directed for heating material disposed within the cavity. Thus, food may be cooked by placing it in a suitable container or utensil made of microwave transparent material, and inserting the utensil into the cavity through an access door. The access door generally is provided with a glass viewing panel having disposed over its inner surface an electrically conductive screen which comprises a wall portion of the oven cavity. Apertures in the screen are of a size suitable for preventing leakage of microwave energy through the glass panel and for permitting observation of the cavity interior during the cooking operation.
Consequently, there has been developed in the prior art microwave cooking ware or utensils having attractive features which enhance saleability of the utensils and present a pleasing appearance when observed through the viewing panel of a microwave oven. Attempts have been made to enhance the attractiveness or eye-catching panel of these features by illuminating them periodically or flashingly during the cooking operation. However, the illuminating means developed for this purpose generally require sophisticated auxiliary equipment and increase the cost of the microwave appliance out of proportion to the function performed.
Therefore, it is advantageous and desirable to provide a microwave utensil with simple and inexpensive means for illuminating attractive features of the appliance during the cooking operation.